


Back in Your Arms For the First Time

by TuckerDidIt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuckerDidIt/pseuds/TuckerDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has been saved with the others and returned to blue base. (AU where none of this Locust-Felix, Carolina and Church are back stuff happened)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Your Arms For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Red vs. Blue fic even though I'm a long time RvB fan. Sorry if it sucks.

Wash is happy to be back in his own bunk, but the sense of paranoia never leaves him. He stares at the door to his room, like he does most nights, and waits for sleep to over take him. The air is hot and sticky and he's uncomfortable even without his armor on. He's more tense than usual too, but he knows if he stares at the door long enough, keeps watch long enough, sleep will come eventually. When he finally starts to drift off, he sees the door creaking open, light flooding through the crack into the dark room.  
"What?..." He says groggily.  
"Shut up fucker," he hears a familiar voice say.  
"Tucker?" Wash says into the darkness, feeling the sleepiness start to disappear. A warm body, muscular body presses against his just then and a head lays itself on his chest, almost tickling his face with its hair. He's almost startled.  
"Sh, just shut up, dick head, okay?" The other man, who Wash is now sure is Tucker(he can smell his cologne), says. Wash sighs at this and wraps his arms around Tucker's body, trying to relax. He sits in silence and listens to Tucker's breath, waiting for him to talk. Wash is surprised when Tucker's body suddenly starts shaking against his chest. He realizes Tucker is crying when he feels the wet spots forming on his shirt.  
"What's wrong?" Wash asks, and it's obvious how uncomfortable he is.  
"You mother fucker, you scared me to death!" Tucker sobs into Wash's chest, "Look, I love you okay!? And I thought I was never going to get to tell you that." Wash doesn't know how to respond to that. He's in utter shock. Tucker loves him? What? He awkwardly rubs Tuckers back, in what's supposed to be a soothing, comforting motion.  
"I'm sorry," Wash says, and he feels a bit of surprise go through him when he realizes that he means it. He's starting to feel very comfortable with Tucker on his chest and that freaks him put a little. He doesn't have any problems with gay people, hell, everyone knows Donut and Doc are gay, but Wash IS NOT GAY. Is he? His dick was starting to tell a different story.  
"No you're not!" Tucker exclaims, still sobbing as he lifts himself up on Wash's chest and starts pounding the sides of his fists on it like an upset child. Wash moves a hand to the back of Tucker's head and runs his hand's through Tucker's hair.  
"Yes I am," Wash says as calmly and evenly as he can when someone's beating on his chest.  
"Liar!" Tucker almost chokes out before he collapses back onto Wash's chest, in a pile of tears. Wash wraps his arms around the distraught Marine as he sobs, holding him close to himself.  
"Shhh, it's okay, I'm back now, shhh," Wash repeats in a quiet whisper in an effort to calm Tucker down. The blonde man leans down and kisses Tucker on the forehead.  
As usual, Wash is stuck in his own head, thinking about what's happening. He feels surprise at himself. He does love Tucker, doesn't he? The warm fuzzy feeling in is chest says yes. Wash tousles Tuckers dark hair just then and says, "Tucker?"  
"Yeah?" Tucker replies, his voice still sounding shot.  
"I promise I'll never leave you again. Not unless you want me too," Wash says seriously.  
"Then I hope you know you're stuck with me, cause I never want you to leave," the darker skinned man clings even tighter to Wash's chest as he says this.  
"Good," Wash smiles and kisses Tucker on the forehead again, "that's what I was hoping you'd say."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. You won't offend me


End file.
